


Superhero Fanboy

by dirtyboy



Category: Shazam (2018), Shazam (Comics), Shazam! (2018)
Genre: Adult/Minor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, handjobs, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: Freddy likes superheros a lot. And definitely, he would never lose an opportunity to get fucked by them. Especially when he sleeps next to a hot one.





	Superhero Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction... yadda, yadda, yadda... Yes, Billy in his full Shazam action-figure body gets worshiped by a young boy and then fucks him.
> 
> if you want me to continue this particular story faster, you are welcome to show me some love. comment in the story afterwards, so I know which one is receiving the most attention.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

Billy licked his lips, tasted the remainder of the last chocolate he'd eaten smeared against his mouth, and smiled when Freddy watched every last movement he made. Freddy's lips were parted, eyes half closed, attention held rapt by the other boy, now morphed into his full superhero body. The cotton candy and chocolate littering the bed around them. Billy leant in, pressed a piece of chocolate against Freddy's lips, and dragged the sweet treat over their plump surfaces. The motion made Freddy's tongue lick out in a small kittenish lap in the chocolate's wake. Billy couldn’t help but chuckle “Dude, what the fuck?”

Freddy's eyes closed fully as a smile touched his mouth, curling the corners into something joyful, rapturous, hungry as he allowed Billy to slide the piece of candy into his mouth. He let the treat dissolve slightly on his tongue, before he chewed slowly, eyes opening hazily as he stared intently at Billy’s muscled frame. The superhero was watching him, breath held while Freddy ate, an attentive look held upon Billy's face.

The young boy smiled again, loved the way Billy watched over him, the way Billy's eyes followed every movement he made, or even how his foster brother turned superhero watched his lips as he ate. Freddy knew of things like lust, or love, knew that teenagers loved sex, knew that his own body had some of those urges too. But also knew that the idea had popped inside his mind, how were things for Billy? Maybe the same urges a fourteen-year-old had, stayed inside his brain once he turned into an adult?

He was curious about sex, like any teenager would be. He craved sex like any other male teen and he wasn’t ashamed of it at all. Jerking off at least three times a day could keep those cravings at line; but still, his dick seemed to respond at the slightest attention whenever he least expected it: A pretty girl with long hair and floral scent that walked across him at the school hallway, or a hot guy with defined muscles and a nice bulge at the bus were enough for his horny brain to start creating endless fantasies as entertainment for his young erection.

Freddy wanted to experience sex himself, and after many, many debates with his morals, he decided that he wanted his first experience to be with Billy. Slowly, he closed his eyes, smiled again, when he felt the gentle push of Billy trying to slide another piece of chocolate between his lips and Freddy opened his mouth to let the man slide the treat in.

Freddy's eyes opened, saw that Billy's eyes were still trained hungrily on Freddy's mouth, panting gasps falling from his lips as the boy ate. Freddy had realized that he did have indeed a crush on Billy, and the other boy seemed to be in a similar situation. This went past mere curiosity about teenage emotions, teenage experiences; this was something else entirely, and it was all focused upon Billy.

The boy also knew that if something did happen between them, he wouldn't, couldn't allow himself to be with anyone else other than Billy Batson, at least for the rest of their time together. That realization settled deep within his heart like a physical pain; good in its pain filled embrace. He picked up a piece of cotton candy between slender fingers, pushed it deep within his mouth, moaned loudly at the slight fizzing sensation of sugar sliding over his tongue, down his throat and settling deep within his groin.

Billy moaned louder than Freddy's own moan of approval, lust evident in the superhero’s loud vocalization. He couldn't deny that the sight of Freddy’s teen body was turning him on, because the sight itself was so very rare, and the young teen knew, instinctively, how to make the simple act of eating into something pornographic, by the way his lips pushed purposefully into a sensuous pout as he chewed.

Billy couldn't hold back any longer, couldn't deny himself the pleasure of kissing Freddy, and he leant in, tentatively at first. When Freddy didn't move away, didn't rebuke him for trying his luck, Billy pressed his lips against Freddy's soft, sweet mouth and felt, as well as heard, the boy’s approving murmured response. The kid kissed Billy back, chastely, awkwardly, before he pulled away, avoiding Billy's tongue trying to slide into Freddy's mouth, cheeks flaming with sudden shyness. Freddy cast his eyes down and away from Billy's face, looked embarrassed still, but definitely interested.

“D-Dude, are you sure…?” Billy tried to mutter, and then shyly pointed at his own half-naked body. “While I’m like this?”

Freddy felt lust coil through him at that; the inexperienced innocence of the young boy inside an attractive, masculine superhero was quite heart-warming to him, and made the situation seem more erotic, more of a turn-on to Freddy. He wanted to take Billy, wanted to suck his big adult cock, wanted to be Billy’s first, just wanted him and him alone.

“Hell yeah man! I mean- A fucking hot superhero with these enormous biceps, and a tight ass is making out with me, on my goddamn bed…” He said playfully as he grabbed the other’s butt cheeks, his hands barely covering the fabric of the suit. “What kind of wasted opportunity would this be if I didn’t want to, I’m not that stupid...” He ended, and pulled Billy’s hair down so he could be kissing him again.

Billy leant in once more, smiled when Freddy's hot lips willingly met his, firmer this time, less shy, more relaxed. Encouraged, Billy cupped Freddy's face in his hand, caressed his smooth cheek gently, until Freddy once more pulled away, blinking owlishly as a small frown creased his forehead as though he was trying to figure out something that was going on inside him. He looked down, Billy's eyes following his, both gazes resting on the erection bulging against Freddy's dark pants, tempting Billy still further.

"What - ? OH!" Freddy said, large eyes staring, blinking owlishly up at Billy as the larger man cupped Freddy's stiffening dick in one big palm, rubbing against Freddy's erection gently.

"Like that?" Billy asked, his voice pitched low, intimate, trying to encourage Freddy into doing something more than just kiss.

Billy could tell by the other's bodily reactions that Freddy was turned on by this, wanted more, as the teen’s hips started moving against Billy's questing palm. Bird-like cries of growing, wanton need fell from plump lips, fueling Billy's own lust and desire for the other boy.

"Yes," Freddy murmured, eyes clouding with pleasure, staring blindly at the ceiling as Billy continued to touch him, to rub him through the restrictive fabric of his pants.

The compulsion to just take Freddy, to fuck him hard grew stronger within Billy and he leant in, to steal a kiss from fully responsive lips. Freddy was breathless against Billy's mouth, cries squeezing past his teeth as Billy rubbed Freddy's dick harder still until the kid was almost sobbing.

When Billy tried to pull away, Freddy grabbed his hand, insisted - "More! I want more!"

Billy smiled, triumphant delight filtering through him at Freddy's innocent arousal, before he replied - "Dude, there will be more, just wait."

Freddy moaned, leaned his forehead momentarily against Billy's shoulder, before the hero slowly unzipped Freddy's pants, freed his erection from the restriction of the dark material, peeling the teen’s Superman boxers free from his rock-hard penis. Billy leant down, licked the underside of Freddy's dick experimentally, licked at the pre-cum teasingly, felt it slide down his tongue with a salty back-wash. He prodded Freddy's slit with the tip of his tongue, made Freddy's hips arch up off the bed, press his dick against Billy's mouth invitingly.

Freddy's accompanying moans were tempting, heart breaking, guttural, aroused as Billy wrapped his mouth eagerly around the other’s erection, started sucking him off, lips stretched around the throbbing dick. The man moaned, loved the feel of Freddy thick and hot within his mouth, tasting of salt and teenage musk, and Freddy; sensuous, young, perfect, just like Billy had imagined he would be like.

His eyes fluttered closed, enjoyed the taste of Freddy flooding his senses. He felt turned on by the responsive weight held deep within his mouth, and moaned against the feel of Freddy instinctively fucking his dick into the waiting throat. The boy laced his fingers through Billy's short hair, while his other hand slid behind Billy's neck, holding him still as he slid his erection in and out of Billy's mouth.

Freddy felt his breath catch in his throat, rasp in suddenly oxygen deprived lungs, agonized moans leaking past his lips as he felt intense pleasure course through his body, racing from his head down to his teenage cock. He let it flow through him, screamed loudly when he orgasmed, filled Billy's mouth with his cum, hips shuddering against Billy's face with the force of his release, short pubic hairs against his nose. He screamed for Billy loudly, repeatedly, a pleasure so intense and he wanted to feel it again, to trap it deep inside himself and always carry it around within himself.

“Fuck! Billy, I-!” The teenager was a mess. His first orgasm by the hands of another person had left him panting and submerged in an amazing feeling of bliss.

Slowly, slowly, he laid back against the bed, his penis sliding from between Billy's shining lips, as the adult swallowed convulsively at Freddy's thick release, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Billy's eyes closed, a smile touched his lips and he felt good, knowing that Freddy had just had his first sexual experience with other guy, and Billy had been the one to pull it from him.

He was proud of that, glad that it was with him that Freddy had experienced that, vowed to himself that it wouldn't be the last one he had with him. He coaxed Freddy's pants free from where they effectively trapped the teen’s legs, and removed his shoes, before fully removing his pants. He reached up, rolled Freddy's boxers free from his slim hips, tossing them in a heap of clothing upon the floor.

Freddy half sat up, watched Billy as he undressed hastily, licked his lips when he saw Billy's huge erection spring free from his superhero pants to curl enticingly up towards Billy's abdomen. Freddy's eyes grew wide, knowing that Billy was going to put his fat superhero dick inside his ass, and the boy was suddenly nervous again, yet still knew he wanted this, wanted Billy, needed Billy.

Freddy watched as Billy crawled upon the bed between the outspread legs, laid down when Billy pressed insistently against his shoulder, an encouragingly tender look upon the man’s face. Billy covered Freddy's much smaller body with his own, and heard the teen gasp in surprise when Billy's dick brushed against the tight little hole, pressing urgently against the tightness in Freddy's virgin ass.

Billy shuddered against Freddy's body, cries easing past his lips, before he spat eagerly onto his palm, eased one saliva covered finger against the tight ring of muscles, before breaching the boy, pushing deep inside Freddy's body. The younger one squirmed and writhed beneath him, cries falling from his lips at the sudden pain, the sudden burn, waited for something to happen, for something good to come from this situation.

Confusion reigned in the teen’s mind - this was supposed to feel good, not to hurt. He panicked, didn't know if he could go through with this, and felt amazement when his body slowly relaxed, allowed Billy's to press his finger deep inside his body, to move against the muscles trapped within him, and to stretch and widen the ring of muscles surrounding his hole. Freddy gasped, hands clutching convulsively at Billy's body, pleasure roiling through him as he started to fuck himself against Billy's hand.

"You okay?" Billy asked, watching the joy spread across Freddy's face with a smile.

Freddy's gaze turned to his and the boy nodded, slowly, with barely a blink.

"Good, it feels good," Freddy murmured, his voice silken, sensuous in its intimacy.

"Good, that's how it's supposed to be," Billy said, with a relieved nod.

They didn't speak again, merely exchanged kisses as Billy continued stretching his lover wider in readiness for taking Billy deep inside him. Finally satisfied that the other was loose enough, the superhero eased his fingers from Freddy's body, heard the disappointed whine from his friend. The boy watched, eyes wide and attentive as Billy slicked his own cock with saliva and poured a small amount of lube from the small package they had gotten earlier, eyes closed against the pleasure through his muscled body as he touched and explored his enlarged dick.

Billy covered Freddy's body with his own once more, settled closer into his body and pushed against Freddy's hole gently. He breached him, heard the sharp intake of breath from Freddy when the teen felt the press of Billy's dick filling him up inside, so much larger than Billy's fingers had been. Billy waited, watching him settle, pain receding from Freddy's face, replaced by pleasure instead.

He pushed further inside Freddy's ass, until he was fully sheathed inside his foster brother. He moaned at the feel of Freddy's tight heat surrounding his cock, and he felt better than he imagined he would feel like - sensuous, silky velvet warmth fitting snugly against his penis. Billy closed his eyes, felt like he could spend forever buried deep within Freddy, would know no fear, only pleasure while moving inside the teenager, filling him with his dick and then his seed.

Freddy was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide, staring, a smile of such joy trapped deep within his gaze, Billy knew that he wouldn't have to ask if Freddy wanted this to stop. The boy was enjoying this, enjoying Billy, wanted Billy to fill him, to fuck him, to move inside him and fill him with his cum, as much as Billy wanted to fuck him.

Billy started moving inside Freddy's sweet, tight warmth, eyes closed against the sensations of the teen snug against his dick, shudders working through his body as he took it slow, took it easy, rocked his hips against Freddy's in a sensuous rhythm until the boy was relaxed fully, slender hips rising and falling against Billy's muscular ones. Guttural cries eased past Freddy's plump lips, mingling with Billy's eager grunts of animalistic need, growing louder when Billy picked up the pace, unable to hold back any longer.

Freddy cried out louder still, hips rising from the bed to impale himself further onto Billy's dick as he came, shooting his spunk over their abdomens without even touching himself, inexperience making him come early, Billy's name heavy upon his lips.

Billy fucked Freddy harder, harder, harder still, made Freddy's cries turn into screams of sheer pleasure and arousal, big fingers clutching convulsively at Billy's soft ass, pushing against Billy as though trying to take more of Billy into his inexperienced body. Billy closed his eyes, mouth stretched wide as he gave into the orgasm pooling in his abdomen, tightening his balls, threatening to overcome him with overwhelming intensity, filled Freddy with his cum and marked him just the way he'd wanted. He cried out, over and over again, shuddering with the last of his orgasm, was only vaguely aware of Freddy's hands moving from his ass, to drape around his waist in a wondrous hug.

Billy's body slowly stilled, until he finally withdrew slowly from Freddy's hole, before he settled back against the sweat damp sheets beneath them. He cradled Freddy against him in gentle arms, gazes locked in an intense battle of wills.

"That was - better than I ever could have imagined," Freddy said in a small voice, his face red and covered in sweat, eyes blinking slowly up at Billy, actually looking surprised by his own admission.

"Yeah, thanks, dude," Billy replied, with a roll of his eyes even as he chuckled.

Surprisingly, Freddy chuckled back, mouth curling at the corners, brightening his gaze and making his eyes crinkle at the corners in an endearing way. He opened his mouth as though to say more, perhaps to explain himself still further, but Billy laid one finger against his lips, and shushed him.

"I knew what you meant Freddy - I was teasing you. That was far better than I ever imagined too. In fact that was amazingly fucking perfect," Billy murmured, gaze never dropping from Freddy's eyes. "The best first sex I could ever have asked for."

Even as he said the words, he knew them to be true, knew that he never would lay with another person like this ever again. He smiled, leant forward, claimed a kiss from Freddy's sweet mouth, was rewarded with a gentle kiss in return.

"Billy, I want to do that again…" Freddy murmured, when the kiss finally ended.

Billy laughed at the boy, and was rewarded by Freddy's fist punching against his shoulder that seemed to be made of rock.

"I'm not laughing at you, man. I was kinda hoping you'd say that; just give me a while, okay? I'm not super charged like you kids nowadays; I gotta rest first," Billy chuckled, as understanding cleared the confusion from Freddy's gaze.

"You are such an asshole… Can we kiss instead?" Freddy asked, an innocent look trapped deep within his gaze that only just hid the teasing quality hidden in those blue depths too.

Billy smiled, gaze travelling to Freddy's soft mouth, before he leant in to press lips against Freddy's silken lips gently. He purred against Freddy's mouth, murmured his pleasure when he felt the boy’s soft lips work hungrily against his own, pressing harder the more aroused Freddy became. Billy reached dizzying heights of pleasure, something he'd never known before with something as simple as a kiss.

He broke away, gasping for air, before he murmured - "Oh, yeah, I’m ready now."

Freddy was the one to smile this time, eyes lighting up as though from within, dick twitching with interest against Billy's muscled thigh.

"Time for round two," Billy murmured, one hand pushing Freddy gently back against the bedcovers. “But this time, I want your dick up my superhero ass, Freeman.”

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
